


'Cause Stupid's Next to "I Love You"

by jashin_senpai



Series: These Are The Best Days Of Our Lives [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashin_senpai/pseuds/jashin_senpai
Summary: Cole finally gets a shot at what he's been wanting all these years, only to find that he never had a chance after all.Also known as "Cole fucks Jay, while Kai watches"





	'Cause Stupid's Next to "I Love You"

“You want me to _what_?” Cole asks in utter disbelief.

Kai smirks at him. “You heard me, Cole. I asked you if you were interested in fucking my Jaybird here.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m dead serious. I wouldn’t joke about this.”

Cole was glad he was already sitting down, seeing as he probably would have fallen over as soon as Kai dropped that bombshell on him otherwise. They’re in Cole’s classroom – now mercifully empty – where the two of them had ambushed him as soon as the final bell rang. Kai is perched up on the desk in front of his, casually leaning back on his hands and grinning down at him, while Jay fidgets nervously behind him.

“You want me” he says slowly, “to have sex with your boyfriend.”

“Yup.”

“While you watch.”

“Uh-huh.”

“If this is some kind of weird punishment thing, I don’t want any part of it.”

Kai shakes his head. “It’s not about that.”

“Why, then?”

Kai hesitates slightly, his bravado fading for a second like he doesn’t quite want to admit this. “Jay… wants to be pushed past his breaking point. And we decided we wanted you to be the one to do it.”

Cole feels something in his brain break a little when he hears that – it doesn’t match up with the image of his sweet, innocent Jay at all – but also, _fuck_ , that’s hot. “Why can’t _you_ do it?” he asks.

“It’s not that I can’t, exactly” Kai says slowly, like he’s choosing his words carefully, “it’s that we would prefer it if _you_ were the one to do it.”

“Why me? Why not Zane or something?”

“You seriously want me to ask _Zane_?” Kai says, scrunching his nose up. “He’s not exactly interested in this kind of thing” – which yeah, ok, he has a point. “Besides, you’re, you know, pretty huge. And totally ripped. It’s somewhat about the aesthetic appeal here, bro.”

“I-If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to” Jay stammers, clearly under the impression that Cole is only objecting because he finds the idea of sex with Jay unappealing. He looks mortified, on the verge of tears, and it tugs insistently at Cole’s heartstrings.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to” he says, a little too forcefully, which makes Kai leer smugly at him. He knows that Kai is probably all-too-aware of how he feels about Jay, which just makes this request even crueller. “Uh. It’s just kind of a weird proposition.”

“Well you’ve got twenty-four hours or so to consider it” Kai says, hopping off the desk and casually throwing an arm around Jay’s shoulders. “Nya’s going out with Ronin tomorrow afternoon, so I’ve got the house to myself. You can come over any time after one, if you decide you’re up for it.”

Cole scowls at Kai’s back as he retreats, throwing his stuff haphazardly into his bag. He’s probably going to be late for his Friday afternoon dance rehearsal now, on top of everything else.

***

“This is _such_ a bad idea” Cole mutters to himself, standing outside Kai’s house the next day. It’s just after half-past one. He’d spent the last thirty minutes or so driving up and down Kai’s street, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t actually going to go through with this insane scheme, before resigning himself to his apparent fate, just as he always knew he would.

He has no self-control where Jay’s concerned, that’s the problem.

His hand is shaking when he reaches out to ring the doorbell, and jumps about a foot in the air when the door opens almost immediately. He feels hugely relived when it turns out to be Nya who answers.

“Oh, hi Cole! Kai said you might be over sometime today” she says brightly. “Come on in!”

“Uh, yeah” he laughs nervously, stepping over the threshold. “Kai said you had a date with Ronin this afternoon?” He’s kind of hoping that Ronin blew her off or something, so that they can’t go through with this.

“Yeah, he got tickets for us to see the The Fold concert later, but he’s running kinda late. Car trouble, he said.”

“Oh, cool” he says, legitimately impressed. The Fold is Nya’s favourite band, he knows, because it’s his favourite as well. The two of them talk about it pretty often with each other because they don’t have anyone else to discuss it with – Kai thinks they’re totally lame and frequently says so, and Zane prefers jazz or classical. Jay used to like them, until Kai got him into all his weird underground stuff.

“Yeah, I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks! Ronin better move his ass though, or we won’t have any time to eat beforehand.”

“Ronin’s being unreliable? Colour me _astonished_ ” Kai drawls, appearing in the hallway behind Nya. “’Sup, Cole.”

“You don’t need to be an ass about every guy I go out with, Kai!” Nya snaps.

Kai just laughs. “Sure I do, sis, that’s just a big bro’s job.”

A car horn sounds from outside, and then a familiar voice calls “Sorry I’m late, babe!”

Nya winces visibly, and turns to scoop up her purse. “Oh geez, the entire neighbourhood can probably hear him. I’d better get going.”

“Stay safe, lil’ sis” Kai says, giving her a big bear hug and chuckling when she swats at him irritably.

The door bangs shut behind her, the sound echoing through the hall like the final nail in Cole’s coffin.

Kai turns to him with what looks like a carefully neutral expression. “So. I wasn’t sure if you were actually gonna show up after all. Congratulations.”

“Hey, what’s a favour between friends, right?”

“Right” Kai smiles, kind of mockingly. “So, Jaybird’s up in my room right now. I said I was gonna go grab some snacks, so why don’t you head up there and wait with him?”

It feels kind of like a trap, like Kai is just waiting for him to slip up so he can make Cole look bad, but he nods anyway and heads up the stairs.

He wishes, not for the first time, that things weren’t always so damn _competitive_ between him and Kai.  It’s a lost cause though – it’s always been like that, ever since middle school. Cole, Zane and Jay had been an inseparable little group since kindergarten, practically, and Cole had always been something of the leader, had been the one to stand up for weird, socially inept Zane and poor, anxious little Jay. He’d been the cool one, the heroic one, and he’d always enjoyed his unwavering admiration from the other two – until Kai transferred in halfway through sixth grade and totally stole his thunder. They are friends, very close friends in fact, but they have a tendency to rub each other the wrong way a lot of the time.

Kai’s room is at the end of the upstairs hallway. He clears his throat softly when he pushes the door open, so he won’t startle Jay.

Jay turns to look at him over his shoulder, and gives him a sweet, lopsided smile. He’s curled up on the rumpled bedcovers, wearing Kai’s letterman jacket, fingers twitching over the buttons of his handheld game device.

“Hi” he says quietly.

“Hey” Cole replies. He hovers, kind of awkwardly, not knowing if he should sit on the bed next to him or not.

“How are you getting along with that history assignment?”

“Honestly, not that great. You’d think Mr Garmadon would cut us some slack, considering we’re mentoring his son.”

The four of them had signed up for a peer mentoring program with the local elementary school for extra credit, and had gotten assigned to one Lloyd Garmadon. It was more rewarding than Cole had expected, and Lloyd was a sweet kid, but he was also a real handful sometimes.

“I know right? You would think that all we do for him would get us on Mr Garmadon’s good side for sure!” Jay proclaims.

“The trouble is, I’m not sure Mr Garmadon _has_ a good side” Kai says, entering the room and tossing a huge bag of chips on the bed next to Jay.

“Ooh, barbeque! You got my favourite!” Jay exclaims happily.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Kai grins, flopping casually on the bed himself.

Jay turns to face him and looks at him pleadingly, still tapping away at his game. “Can you feed me? My hands are kinda busy.”

“ _Spoiled_ ” Kai says affectionately, opening the bag and pulling out a handful of chips. He pushes one gently into Jay’s open mouth, and laughs when Jay sticks his tongue out to lick the seasoning off his fingers.

“You want any, Cole?” Kai asks, glancing over to where Cole is still standing awkwardly next to the bed and offering him the bag

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” He grabs a handful and shoves them into his mouth quickly.

“So” Kai says slowly, “I think it’s time we got around to the main event, don’t you?”

Cole swallows too quickly and winces at the feeling of sharp shards of potato scraping down his oesophagus. “I, um, yeah. You ready, Jay?”

Jay flushes and nods quickly, turning off his game device and placing it on Kai’s bedside table.

“So. Ground rules” Kai says, reaching over to rub his thumb over Jay’s hand gently. “No visible marks where they can’t be easily hidden. No name-calling or verbal degradation. And if one of us asks you to stop, you fucking stop, got it?”

Cole feels stung at that, as if he would ever do anything to hurt Jay’s feelings. He knows how sensitive Jay is, how much he hates being made fun of. But Kai is just looking out for him here, like Cole would if it was him, so he can’t really fault him for that. “Can I kiss him?” he asks.

“I guess” Kai replies, looking at Jay for confirmation, who nods shyly.

“Right” Cole says, kneeling on the end of the bed. “Come over here, then.” He reaches toward Jay, who scrambles up to meet him. Kai lets go of his hand and leans back against the headboard to watch them.

That first brush of Jay’s mouth against his is dizzying. He’s fantasized about kissing him so often, but somehow the real thing is even better. His lips are slightly chapped where he’s forever worrying at them with his teeth, and that slight roughness makes Cole shiver a little. He licks gently at the seam of Jay’s mouth, trying to get him to open up for him, and he does, all soft and pliant. He tastes so fucking good, like barbeque chips and something else, something sweeter.

Kai eventually clears his throat irritably, interrupting the kiss. “You’re supposed to be fucking him Cole, not treating him like he’s your blushing prom date” he says.

“I’m getting there” he replies, annoyed.

“You haven’t even touched him yet. You need a demonstration or something?”

“I get a demonstration nearly every day,” Cole mutters under his breath, “seeing as how you can’t keep your hands off him.” He gently pushes Jay down onto the bed and slides his hands underneath his shirt. Jay makes a soft, pleased little sound as Cole’s big hands trace little circles over his sensitive tummy, up to his chest.

Jay reaches up to unbutton Kai’s jacket, letting it slip off over his shoulders invitingly. He raises his arms obediently when Cole bites his lip and tugs Jay’s t-shirt up and over his head.

His body is gorgeous, milky pale and covered with smatterings of freckles. Cole wants to count them, to kiss every one individually. He wonders if Kai has ever done that. He wonders if Kai really appreciates what he has.

He slides his hand gently over Jay’s skin again, marvelling at the contrast between his paleness and his own tanned skin. He reaches up to roll one of Jay’s small pink nipples between his thumb and forefinger, which makes him squirm and arch off the bed.

“Sensitive, isn’t he?” he says to Kai, who nods smugly.

He bends down to suck the other nipple into his mouth, biting at it gently, and continuing to tweak the other one between his fingers. Jay whines softly, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Please, Cole, don’t tease” he gasps.

“’m not teasing, baby. I’m making you feel good, aren’t I?”

Jay nods, and whines again when Cole pinches at his nipple a little harder. “More, _please_ Cole.”

“Kai’s right, you are spoiled” he says, but he moves one hand lower anyway, brushing over the bulge in Jay’s shorts. Jay moans appreciatively and impatiently yanks his shorts off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight briefs.

“Fuck, you’re so _eager_ Jay” Cole says, kind of stunned. For all his fantasizing about Jay, he never imagined it would be like this.

“Yeah, he’s a good boy” Kai smirks, reaching out to run a hand through Jay’s hair. Jay moans earnestly at that, _good boy_ , which makes Cole’s own dick twitch insistently.

“Please, please, I really want you, inside, c’mon” Jay says, giving him a pleading look.

“Nghh, shit, okay. Okay. But I’m gonna prep you properly first.” He turns to Kai, and says “I’m assuming you have lube?”

“You want regular or strawberry flavour?” Kai drawls.

Cole scrunches his eyebrows together. “I’m certain I don’t want to know” he says. “I’ll take the regular.”

Kai tosses him a tube from the drawer in his bedside table. It’s over half-finished, the end rolled down neatly. Cole kind of wants to make a joke about Kai being a chronic masturbator or something, but he’s pretty certain Kai would just throw it back in his face and point out that he doesn’t need to masturbate because he has a hot, eager boyfriend to get off with.

Cole’s mood sours considerably when he contemplates this. Not for the first time, he wonders why the hell he’s even here. Judging by Kai’s vague irritation, this wasn’t his idea, which means that it must have been a request from Jay.

Instead of filling him with hope, like it might have once, the realization just annoys him further. Jay apparently wanted to fuck him badly enough that he was willing to go through this awkward scenario, but didn’t see him as anything more than that.

Gritting his teeth, he yanks Jay’s underwear off and tosses them over the side of the bed carelessly. “Go on then, spread em” he mutters, tapping Jay’s knee and biting down hard on his lip when Jay complies.

He takes his sweet time fingering him open, revelling in the broken pleas for more that are spilling forth from Jay.

“You wanted to be pushed past breaking point,” he says sweetly, driving his fingers back in forcefully, “didn’t you?”

“No, please Cole, _please_ , I need it so badly” he sobs, a single tear leaking from his left eye. It’s such a beautifully poetic sight, he has to take pity on him.

He yanks off his own jeans and underwear, not even bothering to remove his shirt. He notes rather smugly that, judging by the stunned look on both their faces as he slicks himself up, he must be a lot bigger than either of them.

“Alright, you ready?” he asks.

“Yes” Jay whispers brokenly, gazing up at him imploringly with those amazing blue eyes. He wishes that didn’t make his heart flip in his chest like it does.

When he pushes in, Jay whimpers and clutches at Kai’s hand. Cole gives him a few seconds to get used to it, and then starts driving into him forcefully when he nods.

“You’re, ah! So _big_ ” he laughs breathlessly, writhing underneath him. His entire face is flushed, pink spreading down to his shoulders and chest.

“Tell me how it feels, Jaybird. Is it everything you wanted?” Kai asks.

“It’s ah-amazing, oh, thank you so much, _thank you_ ” he replies, and pulls Kai towards him to kiss him eagerly.

Cole watches hopelessly as Kai deepens the kiss, muffling Jay’s noises with his tongue. He keeps driving into him, wretchedly, unable to stop now, but feeling the despair overtake him. His grip on Jay’s hipbones tightens, white spots of pressure forming around the areas where his fingers are pressing in.

“Kai, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-” he moans.

“Yeah, that’s it, come on” Kai says encouragingly, and Cole is kind of relieved when Jay shudders all over as he finishes. He’d considered stopping before Jay came, keeping him on the edge a little while longer, drawing it out, but honestly he just wants this to be over as soon as possible now.

Jay keeps clenching around him as he rides it out, and that’s enough to get him to finish too. He comes harder than he ever has in his life, like it’s been knocked out of him, and it makes him feel sick all over.

He pulls out too fast, hissing at the friction on his over-stimulated dick. He winces at the sight of his cum leaking down Jay’s thighs.

Jay snuggles up against Kai’s side, leaning into him as Kai strokes his hair gently. He looks totally blissed out. “Thank you, Cole” he murmurs sleepily, as though he hasn’t just torn Cole’s heart out and ripped it to shreds, as if he hasn’t been doing it ever since sixth grade.

“You’re welcome” he replies quietly, and slides off the bed to pull his clothes back on. “I’ll see you in class on Monday, then.”

Kai watches him leave with what might be a look of understanding, but he doesn’t say anything.

Cole drives back to his house, still reeking of sex and sweat, and storms upstairs to take a shower as soon as he gets there. He spends the rest of the evening with his face buried in his pillow, shedding hot, angry tears and trying desperately to get the image of the ten perfect finger-shaped bruises he’d left on Jay’s hips out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first smut fic I have ever written (so naturally, it would be a threesome involving LEGO characters...). If you could therefore find it in your heart to be kind to me about this fic, I would be eternally grateful.


End file.
